holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
WildloughRhulain's characters
WildloughRhulain's characters; transferred here by me (SalemtheCruel) MY RPG CHARACTERS- ONGOING 1: WildloughRhulain '(my fursona, otter) Name, Nicknames and Physical Appearance Name: Wildlough "Rhulain" Sprayrudder. I'm a daughter of both the Wildlough and Sprayrudder clans, so they gave me both names. Sex: F Nicknames: I go by many nicknames. My main nicknames are: "Wild" "Wildy" "The Feral One". *from Rawfan 56* My enemies call me "Bloodeyes Rhulain, Terror of Vermin" Battlecries: 1: Taste stones! 2: BLOOOOOOOODEYYYYYYYYYEEEES! 3: Ee aye eeeh! (Battlecry of the Green Isle otterclans ) Eye color Blue when calm, blood red in the midst of battle. Fur color Mahogany brown, except for my head and neck, which are a lighter brown in color, almost sandy-brown, and a strange auburn birthmark on tip of rudder. Medical History: Affliction: Bloodwrath. Condition: RUN! I suffer from it, but I've learned to do somethin' less than a pawful of beasts can: halt it and keep myself from killin' when I have to; sometimes in mid-action. It's saved my matey's lives more than once. An old mate I knew who could halt Bloodwrath like this spent three years in a row with me, teaching me the control necessary. Oddities and/or clan history: My Mum, a Mossflower otter named Kyrian Wildlough, was related by blood to the High Rhulain Tiria Wildlough, she was her fourth great-granddaughter. She and my Da, a seadog named Tobin Mossguard Sprayrudder, told me stories when I was only a kitt about Green Isle, about how after the Rhulain was called by Minasel (the otter angel of death) and crossed the Great Sea (an ancient otter term for death, the term's almost unknown now except to some otters) in her old age, they gave me her name and title to honor her and keep her memory alive. Kyrian suffered from Bloodwrath, too. My elder brother was killed by wildcats in front of my eyes. The last thing he said to me before he passed was "I love you! I always will. . .Avenge me, Wild. . . " I've developed a personal vendetta against wildcats because of this, even seeing a wildcat gets me angry enough to kill. I hate the scum. My Weapons Da always taught me, "never have only one weapon on you." Primary weapons: 1: Heavy sling and two pouches of stones. One's heavy, round river pebbles, the second pouch is sharp obsidian chips 2: Corriam Wildlough's lance. The javelin was repaired and passed down to me through the family. Backup weapons: Yew longbow; green-and-silver-fletched ashwood shafts with broadhead tips. The feathers were shed and given willingly by two mateys o'mine: the silver by a falcon, the green by a kingfisher. A silver handled dirk taken from a rat I killed in defense of a family of rabbits. Primarily, it serves me as a cutting knife, but, in a pinch, it'll work. Modern weapon: AK-108 Kalashnikov assault rifle (Some of these other characters will probably stink. I'm a novice at playing other characters because Wildy's my most used character.) 'Kriasha Longfang ' Kriasha (pronounced '''Kreesha) '(grey character, wolverine, mercenary, added on 12-14-11) *steps forward, extends paw to visitor and speaks in a rough voice with a thick Northern accent* Glad tae meet ye! The name's Kriasha Longfang; any mates ah have call me Kri (kree). Ah was born wi' coal-black fur an' golden yellow eyes, strange for any lass, even a wolverine, ah ken. *gets wistful look in eyes, a tear falls down her cheek* An' my clan! *shakes her head* The Longfangs were a small yet powerful clan of wolverines, the most feared warlords in the Northlands. They lived in a fortress by the northwest sea. Kriasha's mother, Shreekara Longfang, was the clan head. Kri's father, Blackheart, was Shreeka's right paw. "A black wolverine's a bad omen, they're the devil's kin ," Blackheart vowed. The youngest of five cubs, Kri was fed just enough to stay alive, then tossed (sometimes physically) to a vixen named Karya to nursemaid. "The liddle whelp'll either get stronger oor die, et's naught tae us," Kri remembers her kin saying. Her elder siblings, three sisters and a brother, would abuse her with the consent of her family, most of the time they'd put her in chains and whip her. She was allowed to sleep in the Longfang fortress, but once Kri was weaned from Shreekara and Karya, she had to fend for herself to get food. Kriasha *growling* After ah was oot o' cubhood *snarls in anger, baring fangs, voice rises to a screaming rant* they made me ootcast just because o' hoo ah looked!!!! Bu' ah got 'em back, they paid braw, in blood. *holds up claws, laughing evilly. . . * Ah burned their fort afore ah left. . . .*shakes herself to get under control, physically cringes and kicks bundle beside her with footpaw* Sorry aboot that! My weapons are natural defenses in close combat, an' this javelin thrower an' javelins for distance. Braw an' evil dinnae matter, ah fight for whichever side pays me better. Och, ef annabeast hears this *throws head back and roars at top of voice* "Blooood on the horiiiiiiizooooon! Looooooongfaaaaaaaang!" death or aid's on her way tae 'em!- *walks off* Kri wears a black tunic and hooded cloak to help her blend into the shadows. When Kriasha was a cub, she helped a lost bunny get back to her kin. The elder rabbits freaked when they realized she was a wolverine. She helped the rabbit family get to a hiding place so her family wouldn't find them; as Kri was turning to leave, one of the elder rabbits launched a slingstone at her that narrowly missed her head, but clipped her left ear. The mercenary has a soft spot for babes and refuses to kill or harm them. She's not tone-deaf, but doesn't sing much, she's more of a whistler. When she does sing, she's a low alto. Kriasha has pale, whitish scars on her fur, almost too many to count. Listed below are a few of Kriasha's scars and injuries and where she acquired them: 1: a notch in her left ear she got from a slingstone as a cub and grew up with (see above bunny incident) 2: layered whipscars on back, scars around wrists and ankles from chains, jagged scar down right side (from family's abuse) 3: Jagged scars on chest and arms from where her family attacked her She's the only known wolverine to wield Martin's sword as Champion of Redwall. Her husband's Blizzard, and their daughter's Amy. 'Zahira the Vicious ' (timber wolf, added on 12-21-2011) Pronounciation: (Zah-heer-ah) Zahira's a warlord from the Northlands, alpha female of the Icefang pack. She looks on otters and squirrels as cowardly for their hit and run tactics, and gloats about wanting both crushed into slavery. She's singled Wildy out in particular for abuse and calls her "Scumrudder". Physical Description: When Zahira smiles, she never ''does it without baring her back teeth, and anybeast around her knows that's a danger sign. Zahira has piercing gold eyes, coal-black fur and a lean, powerful build. She wears either a long, dark purple dress or a dark blue tunic and matching kilt. an ornate gold chain with a red and gold stone pendant (imagine the Secret of NIMH pendant, but instead of being round, the stone's a lightning bolt) dangling from it around her neck. Weapons: Zahira carries a barbed whip she calls "Tickler", a cat's paw and a tongue ripper. She only uses a bow when she's "practicing" on squirrels. Background Information: Though the Pure Ferrets built and ruled Riftgard in Triss' time, Zahira and her Icefangs were the first to march across the land from the Northwest and conquer the fortress afterwards, killing any creatures who dared oppose her (the first beasts to oppose her were always squirrels and otters) and enslaving the rest. She used the squirrels as live fargets for archery practice and chained the otters, whipping them and drawing blood, before throwing them, still chained, into a deep section of the ford. The wolf captured a pair of large pike, got them accustomed to the frigid water and keeps them imprisoned there. She'd throw each prisoner in, one at a time, and force the other otters to watch. There's only '''one '''place an otter can escape the pike in the ford, a place Zahira doesn't know about, and that's a small cavern in the stones underwater at the very bottom. It's "small" compared to the ford, but it's wide enough to fit an otter's body. There's a space for air, not big enough to surface the entire head, but enough to get the muzzle, mouth and nose completely out of the water so the prisoner (s) can breathe. An old otter told the prisoners about the cavern one night before he died of overwork, starvation and abuse. Wildy's found herself in the cavern more than once. When the pike are gone and she manages to get out, she's forced to disguise herself with mud to make herself look like a different otter; Zahira recaptures her and locks her back in the compound. As twisted as the wolf is, she doesn't know it's Wildy until the prisoners do their meager job of washing themselves the next morning. The old "punishment cage" method the Pure Ferrets used is still in use. 'Rippshade (Arctic fox, added on 1-7-2012, bio is unfinished) Rippshade's a vixen from the Northeast coast, the first mate from a corsair galleon. Her fur changes colors from white to brown with the seasons, she has dark hazel eyes. She wears a black tunic, tan breeches. Her weapons are a cutlass and dirk. 'Isaac O'Rourke' (Wildcat, added on 1-9-2012) Isaac's weapons are a long-bladed claymore with a basket hilt, a dirk, and a Sgian--dubh. He was once the second-in-command of a wildcat horde, the Bloodrunners, under Captain Dorian Strykeclaw. (The Bloodrunners are like William Wallace's army in the Redwall world.) He was exiled from the horde after failing to stop an attack. He speaks with a Highland accent. He has tan fur with dark brown tabby stripes, a tall, muscular build, and dark blue eyes. Isaac's has a strange gift of being able to travel between his life and Hellgates, to stop goodbeasts from being wrongly sentenced. He's had a lot of pain in his life, having his own sister, Heather O'Rourke, try to kill him. He lost his beloved wife, Airia, and baby kitten, a season-old girl named Murron, in the same attack that exiled him from the horde. Holt Rhulain Holt Rhulain, added on 1-11-2012) Wildy's holt. The otters of Holt Rhulain were originally ninety-nine nameless fanboys, but Wildy adopted them and formed Holt Rhulain. Their fur and eye colors vary. *Skipper Wildy smiles sheepishly and turns to otters* Mateys, I know I have the Rhulain title in both my name and the holt name, but I'm one o' ye. *raises left paw to show a plain silver pawbracelet etched with a wave pattern, a collaborative gift from her holt* Thank ye all. Below are the four most noticable otters in the holt: 7-1: Wildy's second in command is a tall, rather muscular otter named Swiftflash "Deadeye" Trueshot. Swiftflash is a nice dark brown with a lighter brown in his face going down his throat and belly. His arms, legs and tail are well proportioned. By some he's seen as rather handsome, especially his leafy green eyes. He wears a dark green vest and a lighter green tunic. Deadeye carries a bow and arrows as his main weapons and a dagger for emergencies. Deadeye suffers from the bloodwrath because of a trauma in his past, and one day, when afflicted, he killed his beloved wife and their two kits, an act he's never been able to forgive himself for. Not long after this, he was taken as a slave by a ferret named Shazra the Vicious. Kieran and Wildy found him in a semi-desert where Shazra had cut him loose and left him to die. 7-2: Holt Rhulain's third in command is Kieran Rudderwake. Kieran's an average sized otter with golden yellow fur and pale blue eyes. Kieran wears a black vest and a tan belt around his waist to hold twin daggers and a sling. He speaks with a Highland accent, he was born and grew up in a holt in the Northlands before he joined Holt Rhulain and settled down. He lost his baby daughter, a little ottermaid named Gina, to Dryditch Fever . 7:3: Scout is the tracker for Holt Rhulain. Scout can't remember his true name or his past because of a brain injury earlier in his life; a stoat hit him in the head with a slingstone and left him to die. He survived, luckily, thanks to Wildy, Deadeye and Kieran finding him and healing him as well as they could. A tall, muscular albino otter, Scout wears a flowing black cloak and a black tunic. He has trouble speaking aloud and prefers to use sign language to communicate. His weapons are throwing javelins and a launcher. 7:4: Scout and Kieran found a Dibbun otterkit named Dinara '''alone in Mossflower Woods one stormy night. She told them she didn't have any family, her family were all dead, so they brought her to the holt. Wildy decided right then and there to adopt her into the clan. Dinara's the smallest member of the holt. She has dark brown fur and light green eyes, and wears a pale orange tunic and a shoulder belt. Her belt holds a pouch of stones, a sling and a little stylet dagger "that my auntie Wildy gave me", to quote the kit. She wears her sling tied around her head as a headband when she's not using it as a weapon. Dinara may only be a kit, but she'll gladly fight right along with her family and friends. The holt has a galleon they captured off a band of searats, the _____blade. (I created this character as an emotion vent) '''7:5- William (Will) Bladestreak- ''(Will's based on a departed friend of mine) William is Wildy's older brother by two seasons. Little is known about him because he's secretive, except to Wildy. He plays the electric guitar. Will has a tall, lean build, brown fur and blue eyes. He wears a long-sleeved tunic. He's a kind, loving otter, except when his sister is being threatened. In those cases, he'll go into bloodwrath. He loves to help young ones. 'Aritia Whytestreak ' (added 1-16-2012) pronounced Areesha) Aritia is a young badgermaid, a wandering escapee from a slave compound in the southwest. She resembles Lord Urthwyte , but instead of having all white fur, her fur's black except for her birthmark, a white stripe that starts at her forehead, runs down and splits into two stripes that run across her face under her dark green eyes. She dresses plainly, a simple green tabard and tunic with a chainmail vest underneath. Aritia's close-range weapon is a slave chain she wears around her right paw, she weighted the free end with a heavy iron ring and wields it with astonishing and deadly accuracy as a flail. Her distance weapons are a longbow and white-flighted arrows she stole from her captors. '''Sian O'Railey (Sheean) O' (Riley) (added 1-16-2012) A squirrelmaid from an island far across the sea, Sian was captured by slavers as a dibbun and brought to Mossflower when she was 14. The slave ship, "Fangburn", wrecked, and she was the only survivor. She tried to escape her slavers once, and got both beaten for it and a slave brand, a wolf's head, burned into her hip. She still wears an iron slave collar with the number "135" around her neck. Sian has golden-yellow fur, green eyes and a lean build. Her weapons are what she stole from her slavers: a dirk and a claymore. She wears a knee-length blue tunic. 'Dorian Strykeclaw' Dorian Strykeclaw is the Chieftain of the Bloodrunners. He speaks with a Highland accent. He has a tall, muscular build and a jagged notch in his right ear. He wears a dark green and black checkered kilt, green breeches, a black shirt and a red kerchief tied in a headband around his head. Fur color: dark brown fur with light brown tabby stripes Eye color: Captain Strykeclaw only has one working eye on the left side, it's dark green. His blinded eye's covered by an eyepatch. His weapons are a Sgian Dhu, dirk and double claymores. 'Riggdogg ' (added 1-18-12,) Riggdogg's a young wolfmaid, her home was an island off the Northern Coasts. Fur color: light grey Eye color: Hazel A former corsair, Riggdogg was originally from a clan of peaceful wolves. She was captured and forced into piracy under threat of death (not her own, but her family's). Riggdogg has a wiry build and is an expert fencer. She's compassionate to others, and will never kill unless absolutely necessary Her two blades are a dirk and medium-weight straight sword. Raiden O'Connell (added 2-9-2012, bio is unfinished) General Raiden O' Connell is a mountain hare from the Northlands. He's a member of the Long Patrol. He uses a throwing stick and light javelins for weapons. He has a highland accent and a tall, rangy build. Varanno (added 2-10-12) Varanno is an ermine warlord from an island over the seas. He has piercing gold eyes, dark brown fur and a tall, muscular build. Varanno scorns the finer clothes of most warlords, preferring to wear the silks and seaboots of a corsair, but he always carries a walking stick with a gold-plated squirrel's skull set on it. Each eyesocket of the skull is set with an emerald. His walking stick isn't only a mere walking stick, it's a sword cane concealing his main weapon, a long-bladed, double-edged rapier. His backup weapon's a dirk. Varanno can have a kind smile on his face even as he's using his sword to torture a beast to death, a repeated act that's earned him the title "Varanno the Ruthless." Graitham Metzira (This is my character in Blood n' Bullets- added 2-13-2012) Name: Graitham Metzira Gender: Female Species: Squirrel Nicknames: Grai, Graithe, Zira Age: (young adult) in her mid-twenties Weapons: M16A1 assault rifle with detachable night-vision scope and grenade launcher; automatic pistol, combat knife Appearance: Graitham has coal-black fur, gold eyes, and a tall, muscular build. Clothes: a long sleeved black tunic with a Kevlar vest underneath, tight-fitting black gloves, and a black shoulder belt/ammunition bandolier that holds her weapons Background: Graithe was born in the northern mountains to a pair of squirrels named Jaran and Sheena Metzira. As she grew up, her clan was at war, so her family taught her to use firearms at an early age. Eventually, Grai left her clan and traveled down south to Mossflower. Her highland accent only shows itself in the heat of battle. As she calms down, her accent fades. Personality: Graitham secretly opposes war, but with her history, she doesn't feel like she has any choice in the matter other than to fight. Affiliation: Assassin/Herself Redburn (added 2-13-12) Name: Redburn Redburn's a good fox. He was born on an island to the northwest and travelled to Mossflower by hitching a ride on a corsair ship. He's 20 years old. He has dark red fur, hazel eyes and a lean build. Redburn wears a brown tunic, a tan cloak, a black shoulder belt to hold his weapons, and a green kerchief tied around his neck. In battle, Redburn will side with the woodlanders. His weapons are javelins and a launcher. Milvus Bloodtalon (added 2-27-2012) Milvus Bloodtalon is a large black kite, born to a pair of travelling kites in Southsward. She has dark gold eyes. Her weapons are natural defenses, she wears a pair of crossed bones on a thong around her neck. Nightdeath ADDED 2-27-2012 (This is my character in the Bloodwrath Battles and Submission and Rebellion Reboot) *Name: Dalanora Mackenzie O'Railey *Nickname: "Nightdeath" *Gender: Female *Species: Otter *Age: Young adult (about eight seasons old) *Place of Origin: A holt in the far northlands *Occupation: Escaped Slave and Warrior *Weapons: Dirk, Twin Claymores, Teeth and Claws *Personality: Dalanora's kind hearted to mates, but has a tendency to be cold hearted and sadistic in battle because of her past. She has a highland accent. The horrific and traumatic loss of her loved ones left the otter with insanity and bloodwrath. *Appearance: Eye color: Dark green (on right side), the other eye's blind. Fur color: Black, except for tan splotch covering back of head, it makes her look like she's wearing a tan executioner's hood *Nightdeath is a tall, muscular otter. She's attractive, but has a long, deep scar running across the left side of her face from her forehead, across her eye and cheek down to her chin, the scar stops just before reaching her neck. She keeps her blind eye covered by a musselshell patch. She wears a red tunic and blue vest with a weapons belt slung over her shoulder. *Back Story: Dalanora used to live in peace in a little holt on the Northeast coast with her beloved husband Tallion and their four baby kits, sons Jir and Varon and daughters Driana and Acair. Her family was slaughtered in cold blood in front of her eyes when she was captured and enslaved. Seeing this twisted her mind from the kind beast she used to be. *Dalanora lost her eye in the battle while trying to protect her family, a fox named Sharaddan hit her in the face with his cutlass while she was standing in front of her babies. While the otter was down on the ground screaming and helpless in agony, her kits were murdered. After two seasons serving as an oarslave on Sharaddan's galleon, Dalanora seized her chance, went berserk, killed every vermin aboard and made her escape. *"Nightdeath" is Dalanora's battlecry and she adopted it as her nickname. She goes by her nickname far more than she does her real name. Bloodrudder (created 3-4-2012) Name: Talra Nickname: "Bloodrudder" Gender: Female Species: Otter Age: Young adult (about eight seasons old) Place of Origin: Talra doesn't know her place of origin or real last name because she was born on a galleon off the coast of Southsward. She doesn't know what happened to her real parents other than that. Occupation: Former, apparently "defected" Salamandastron prison guard; in reality was undercover to help prisoners escape) Weapons: Long dirk, Claymore, Longbow and black-flighted arrows, bloodwrath Personality and Back History: Talra always sides with the vermin in battle. She has a burning hatred in her heart for woodlanders because of what they did to the only mother she ever knew. Talra was raised by a vixen from the time she was a dibbun still wrapped in blankets. The Long Patrol killed her adoptive mother with arrows in front of her eyes, thinking she'd kidnapped her. The murder caused the otter to make a blood oath against them and all woodlanders. Anybeast who assumes Talra's just an innocent goodbeast doesn't have time to think twice before she kills them. She'll lure them in with the "innocent otter" act, then either poison them, slit their throat or knife them in the back. Appearance: Talra has a tall build, dark brown fur, and dark green eyes. She wears a long-sleeved black tunic, a red vest, and a shoulder belt over her left shoulder to hold her weapons. Scars: Scar on left paw from making blood oath, long, curving scar on face under left eye that runs from above her nose, down her cheek to the corner of her mouth Larana Pikestryker and Holt Pikestryker (created 3-6-2012) Name: Larana Pikestryker Gender: Female Species: Otter Nicknames: Stryker (chooses to go by her nickname), Lightning Stryker (by her holt) Age: (young adult) Between nine to ten seasons (in her mid-twenties) Weapons: Larana's skilled in paw to paw combat (all four paws and her tail), earning her the nickname "Stryker." In close range combat, Stryker either fights paw to paw, or she brings one of her three weapons into play, a dirk or claymore. For distance fighting, she uses a sling. Appearance: Stryker has a tall, muscular build, dark brown fur and blue eyes. Clothes: Red tunic, blue and red checked kilt, blue headband, small oakwood ocarina on cord around neck. Background: Stryker was born in a holt in the Northlands to Skipper Draan Tallrudder and his wife, Kylari. She lived there in joy and peace until she came of age, then she chose to leave and to find her own way, finally joining a holt of her own. She has a highland accent. Personality: Stryker's generous, compassionate and loyal to her mates. She'd gladly lay down her own life for a friend if the need ever arose. Affiliation: Second-In Command of Holt Pikestryker Affiliation: Holt Pikestryker/Goodbeasts There's twenty-eight other otters in the holt, including her best matey, Marida Keenblade. Name: Marida Keenblade Gender: Female Species: Otter Rank: Third-in Command of Holt Pikestryker, "right paw" to Larana Pikestryker Age: (young adult) Between nine to ten seasons (in her mid-twenties) Weapons: Marida's weapons are a claymore, a dirk and a Sgian Dhu. For distance fighting, she uses a sling. Appearance: Marida has tan fur, a short, stocky build, a missing left ear, and dark brown eyes. Clothes: Green tunic, fishbone bracelet around left paw, sturdy sandals Background: Marida was born and raised in Southsward, but she travelled to Mossflower by hitching a ride with a shipload of passing hares. Personality: Marida's compassionate and loyal, she'll defend Holt Pikestryker and Larana to the death if needs be. Affiliation: Holt Pikestryker/Goodbeasts Bloodstryke character created 3-9-12, bio is unfinished.) Bloodstryke is a young wildcat. She's a grey character, a healer. She has gray fur with black stripes, gold eyes Carraina (character created 4-10-12, bio is unfinished) Carraina is a young hare. She has tan fur, blue eyes, and wields a dirk. Kelly Swiftblade (character created 4-16-12, bio is unfinished) Wildy's twin sister. She was sent to Salamandastron when they were kitts, to keep her safe. She trained under Lord Mandoral Highpeak, her weapon's a fencing rapier. She's *RARELY* affected by bloodwrath, she only goes into it when she sees kitts in danger. She uses the Salamandastron warcry. Macaulish Longfang (Character created 6-12-13) Name. Macaulish Longfang Gender. Male Species. Wolverine Appearance. Macaulish has a tall, powerful build, dark brown fur and dark, golden yellow eyes. The wolverine's handsome, with an air of mystery about him and a heavy Highland accent. Clothes. He wears a dark, blood-red tunic and a woven heather tartan, both kilt and plaid, of dark red and black, his clan's colors. Around his neck on a vine thong over his heart is a small amulet: a sturdy little pouch containing a tuft of black fur his sister cut from her tail with his dirk and gave him to remember her by, a sprig of heather blossoms and a small stone that's shaped like a rough heart. His chosen weapons are a large, double-pawed claymore, a small Sgian Dhu, a long dirk, and natural defenses. Personality. Longfang has a fierce, somewhat reckless demeanor; he's a vicious warrior when angered by his enemies. He has a soft side, but he only lets one beast see it, Kriasha. Background/History. Macaulish's only living family and best friend is his younger sister, Kriasha. Both were born in a comfortable little home in the Highlands to Blackheart and Shreekara Longfang. Their parents were killed in an earthquake, leaving Kriasha in the care of a family friend. Age. 20 years old Place of Origin: North Highlands Battlecry: "Hawaay the braaaaw!" I'm borrowing and playing Rhulain Tiria Wildlough. All credit for Tiria remains with the late, great Brian Jacques. *raises sling in warrior's salute, throws head back and roars Abbey warcry* REEEEEEDWAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!!!! WildloughRhulain Ee aye eeeh! 14:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Name: Tiria Wildlough Gender: Female Species: Otter Place of Origin: Redwall Abbey Appearance: Tall, with brown fur- wears an armored breastplate with a gold star, a coronet set with an emerald in the center, a green cloak and kilt Weaponry: Sharkskin sling, double-pointed javelin Occupation: High Rhulain of Green Isle Relationships: Father: Skipper Banjon Wildlough/ Friends: Deedero Galedeep, Banya Streamdog Characters I created and traded 1: My character I traded with Niko- Narya Swiftstryke (pronounced Nah-rhea) (grey character, arctic hare, created on 12-15-11) *jumps forward, smiling, extends paw to visitor* Pleased t' meet ye! Ah'm Narya Swiftstryke, me mates, includin' Kree and Wildy here *grins at Wildlough and Kri* call me Swifty oor Stryker. Ah'm Kri's ri' paw, an these. . . *undoes coat to reveal a chainmail vest and band of throwing knives across chest, turns to show longbow and quiver of white-and-black-fletched arrows on back* oor mah callin' card. *sighs* Ma an' pa were killed en a battle when ah was but a wee mite, ah cannae remember 'em mooch, 'xept this. *touches locket around neck* A kind ol' vix. . .*voice breaks, looks wistful* vixen. . . named Bentbrush came across the wreckage an' found me cryin. Both mah legs were broke, ah niver thought ah'd walk again. But thanks t' Bentbrush's healin' skills, ah'm runnin' again. She couild nevair have pups, so she brought mah oop as 'er oon liddle 'un. *yells battlecry* Hawaaaaaay the Brawwwwwwwwwww! Swiftstryyyyyyyke!" Swifty wears a green and brown mottled tunic, a brown coat, her chainmail vest, and a pair of sturdy sandals. She's a member of the Marauders. Swifty's not above using poison. Characters I adopted 1: Devana Webpaw- (adopted from Salem, I created her character) Devana is a female otter, twin sister to Milrabrook Webpaw. Devana's tall, with dark brown, almost sable fur. She wears a black leather jacket with a flaming wildcat skull on the back, black boots, black leather pants and a pair of black sunglasses. She's an explosives expert. Her chosen weapons are an AK-47 Kalashnikov, a C-4, blasting caps and a detonator. Devana's spent time in military service on the rescue squad- she knows how to dynamite channels through to trapped soldiers and get them out of danger. Category:WR'S Original Characters